


Shifty & Memphis: Body Pillow

by COOL1nate



Series: Out of Context Shifty & Memphis [3]
Category: Furry (Fandom), Tik Tok - Fandom
Genre: Body Pillow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:09:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COOL1nate/pseuds/COOL1nate
Summary: He doing a shy pose-





	Shifty & Memphis: Body Pillow

Memphis cuddles her Shifty Body Pillow while thinking of Shifty While the author of this story flosses trying to think of a good way to continue this series...

**Author's Note:**

> I be flossin'


End file.
